Chris D'Amico
Chris D'Amico aka Red Mist and later The Motherfucker, is the hidden secondary antagonist in the 2010 movie Kick-Ass and returns as the main antagonist in its 2013 sequel Kick-Ass 2. His father Frank D'Amico is the main antagonist of the first film. The Motherfucker is Kick-Ass' arch-enemy and the main antagonist of the franchise (that includes the comics and the movies). In 2012 comics, he is a more darker villain, being a cold mass-murderer (including killing 4 children) than his movie counterpart. In the sequel he changed his named to "The Motherfucker" and then led his gang revamped the Toxic-Mega Cunts. He is portrayed by Christopher Mintz-Plasse. Live Action ''Kick-Ass'' In the first film, Chris appeared as Red Mist but also as the hidden secondary antagonist. When it is believed that Kick-Ass is responsible for killing Frank's drug dealers and henchmen, Chris disguises himself as a superhero, Red Mist, and befriends Kick-Ass. During this time, he learns that Big Daddy and Hit-Girl, not Kick-Ass, are the vigilantes intent on bringing down his father's business. He tricks Kick-Ass into taking him to meet Big Daddy and Hit-Girl, in order to lure all three heroes into a trap. He is as equally ruthless as his father, although he is still human enough not to harm those who pose no threat to him or his father, as evidenced when he pleads with Frank to spare Kick-Ass' life after proving his innocence. However, when Kick-Ass forms an alliance with Hit-Girl in order to destroy the D'Amico family business, he engages Kick-Ass in a fight and tries to kill him, but ultimately loses the fight. After his father's death at the hands of Kick-Ass, Chris dons a new mask and vows revenge on Kick-Ass and Hit-Girl. At the end of the movie, he sits at his father's desk with a handgun and says "As a good man once said 'Wait till they get a load of me.'" He then shoots his handgun at the camera (breaking the fourth wall), ending the film. ''Kick-Ass 2'' Chris returned as the main antagonist of the sequel as the Motherfucker. After his father's death his mother insisted that Chris's obsession with killing Kick-Ass was unhealthy and that Frank died in a fire. Chris, in a fit of rage, accidentally kills his mother by breaking her tanning bed whilst she was in it. Chris takes his mother's outfit and renames himself the Motherfucker. After his first crime resulted in failure, despite his goal was attempting to go viral, his right-hand man Javier says that Chris should be his own man and helped him assemble his league, the Toxic-Mega Cunts by paying people to kill Kick-Ass instead of doing the deed himself. Chris visits his Uncle in prison and kills him. That night, he and the Toxic-Mega Cunts infiltrate the Justice Forever hideout and Mother Russia, second in command and bodyguard of D'Amico, kills Justice Forever leader Sal Bertollini (alias Colonel Stars and Stripes) by stabbing him in the chest with a machete. Despite sparing Sal's German Shepherd, Eisenhower, the team goes out for pizza. The next day, his gang in tow, the Motherfucker attacks Justice Forever member Night Bitch's home in a neighborhood and attempts to rape her, but he is unable to get an erection. He then hurts her just as Mother Russia kills many police officers outside. When Dave's father takes blame for his son and claims to be Kick-Ass by police, the Motherfucker hires thugs to kill Dave's father in prison and assault Dave at the funeral. His minions kidnap Dave and fail to bring him back to the lair, he laughs when Kick-Ass and Hit-Girl infiltrates his lair. Explaining he and his army outnumber them, not realizing that Hit-Girl is leading Justice Forever to his hideout. Scared and masking his fear by responding to Kick-Ass, he and Dave stare at each other in anger, before Kick-Ass punches him in the face. A massive brawl then breaks out between the Heroes and Villains, including Kick-Ass and the Motherfucker; Kick-Ass having the upper hand due to his extensive training. The Motherfucker flees the battle, Kick-Ass in pursuit. Once on the rooftop, the Motherfucker ambushes Kick-Ass by hitting him over the head as he runs through the rooftop door, sending him to the ground in a daze. After berating Kick-Ass for using his talents to help the defenseless, the Motherfucker and Kick-Ass duel. Eventually, the Motherfucker is beaten by Kick-Ass and falls defeated on the skylight. The skylight cracks, but Kick-Ass grabs the Motherfucker, reminding the Motherfucker that if he dies, he has no second chance. The Motherfucker refuses, saying that he will be back, like an evil Jesus, and plummets to his death. As he falls, he realizes that he doesn't want to die, but he lands right in the shark tank. His relief is short-lived, though; he is promptly ambushed by his shark and seemingly killed. In a post-credits scene, the Motherfucker- revealed to be alive- is at a hospital, but without his fingers, lower legs, and penis. He screams for help as he attempts to get a sip of water, but is ignored. Trivia *Chris D'Amico is similar to Prince Charming; they serve as the secondary antagonists of the first film (with their parents being the main antagonist); when their parents die, they become the main antagonist in the sequel and form an army of villains to destroy their arch-foes. Quotes Gallery a3eb7791d23f69baea72e99d26627cde.jpg|The Mother Fucker as Red Mist in 2010's "Kick-Ass". Category:Crime Lord Category:Teenage Villains Category:Traitor Category:Movie Villains Category:Live Action Villains Category:Obsessed Category:Seeker Of Vengeance Category:Liars Category:Addicts Category:Rich Villains Category:Honorable Villains Category:Supervillains Category:Leader Category:Friend of the hero Category:Comic Book Villains Category:Gangsters Category:Big Bads Category:Defilers Category:Mutilators Category:Power Hungry Category:Criminals Category:Suicidal Villains Category:Rapists Category:Destroyer of Innocence Category:Juvenile Delinquents Category:Anarchist Category:Chaotic Evil Category:Arrogant Villains Category:Kidnapper Category:Rivals Category:Hegemony Category:Cowards Category:Sadists Category:Outright Villains Category:Mobsters Category:Scapegoat Category:Weaklings Category:Archenemy Category:Status dependent on Version Category:Rogue Protagonist Category:Type dependent on Version Category:Affably Evil Category:Male Villains Category:Kick-Ass Villains Category:Snuff filmer Category:Comedic Villains Category:Right-Hand Category:Imprisoned Villains Category:Martial Artists Category:Dimwits Category:Homicidal Category:Mongers Category:Psychopath Category:Murderer